falling rose My love to Shino, professed
by naruwinx
Summary: one day, wile walking home I discovered something amazing....... there was a flash of white light and we were falling......... "Kill him!" she shouted cruelly................. " as he reached around me I heard a clink near my neck..........
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Wow_

Note from author: Hi, this is my first fanfic. I'm a really big fan of Naruto and admit I'm a narutard.  
* Words I'm not sure how to spell  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One day I was walking home from school with my two best friends, Autumn and Bethany.

"Hey, Alicia, what's that?" asked Autumn, the smallest of team thirteen as we called it. She was short with long dark brunette hair and small dark eyes. She had a round slender face. Autumn stood pointing to a big circle with strange writing and candles all around. I freaked. I knew what language it was, _Kanji._I thought to my_se_lf as we approached it.

"It's some sort of tetra gram seal."

"What's that?" asked my sister, the tallest of us she was a little dark. She had long pale brown hair about waist length. She was clad in a dark long sleeved shirt and slim blue jeans.

"It's something used for teleportation and summoning." I replied.

Just as we reached it the world around us spun out of control in a hot flash of white light, and we were floating in space. Finally, we landed at a familiar gate. It was tall, red, green, and gold. The symbol for fire was at the top dead center. I looked down; our clothes had changed as well as our hair!

I wore a pair of kacky* shorts like Sasuke-san's, a slim pale purple tank top with the _kanji_ for cat. The familiar blue _zori_ were covering my feet, the _Konahoa_ tree leaf on my head.

Beth wore a dress like Sakura-Chan's, but it was strapless with a flaming heart where her family crest would be. She also had _zori_, and a headband.

Autumn was like me, but being one who loved flames, she had a shirt that was as orange as the sun that bore the fire _kanji_ in red.

We smiled, we knew where we were. We strutted toward the gate fully aware of where it led. As we walked through, I said hello to the _chunin_guards, Kotetsu and Izumo. They looked at us oddly then shook their heads, as I fiddled with my short spiky blond hair. It looked like Sakura's in _Naruto Shippuden_, except for lavender bangs.

Beth's shone long and golden with hot pink tips and bangs; it was styled the same as _Naruto's ninja centerfold_, and was just as long. Autumn's was long and as brown as _Neji's,_but it was now worn like that of _Hokuto_from the Hidden Star Village.

I began to search my pockets, and came across the money I was saving up to buy a small special effects fogger. During our journey into this world, it had turned to _ryo_, the currency for this land. I didn't need those thousand dollars now. I smiled as I directed my team to the armory shop to get some new weapons, but Beth stopped me to show everyone that our origami throwing stars were now very real, and deadly _shuriken_ and even our origami claws were real and poisonous. We then decide to go to the _dango_shop.

Once there we met Anko-sempai, who after a long talk agreed to be our _sensei_. She then led us to training area 7 to train with Kakashi- samma and his students, our mouths full of poky.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

How to Ignore Those Who Are Stronger

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kakashi-kun, guess what! I have a team to teach, these are my pupils! Come on! We'll teach together, we can have a mock battle!" yelled Anko sensei, so loud as to actually startle sasuke enough for him to fall out of his chair rubbing his ears.

We'd memorized many jutsu and hand signs, finally now was the time to use them. We each paired up to fight. Me vs. Naruto, Sasuke vs. Beth, and Sakura vs. Autumn. Our bouts went on for hours. It was Chidori and Chidori, substitutions galore and clone on clone action. Naruto was the only one who lost. I beat him with a technique all my own: Locks of power, Braid rope. A hair technique, which brings hair to life and ties up enemies quickly. The other four tied.

Naruto-baka was extremely pissed off. He yelled up a storm of protest and called for rematches until. Kakashi-sempai said, "Just ignore her, she's obviously stronger than you."

"how?" he asked dumbfounded.

"The way you ignore me when I'm lecturing you."

"Ya mean just leave a clone in my place! OOPS I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" he looked around "where'd she go?"

"Alicia never stays for long." Replied Autumn in a bored tone. "It's common for her to vanish for hours, she's that quiet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What Autumn said was true and now I was walking toward the Ichiraku ramen shop for some of their famous Tonkatsu Ramen. On my way there, I bumped into Aburame Shino. I smiled and asked him if he wanted to get ramen with me. I liked him so much and I thought of all the times he had been left out.

It wasn't visible through his jacket, but I knew he smiled. It turns out he liked the same ramen I did as much as me! We spent the rest of the day together having random conversations about things that didn't matter.

It was night fall when we walked to his house it seemed like insect heaven. What he did next surprised me though. He turned and grabbed me in a tight embrace, and under the moonlit sky, he leaned forward removing his sunglasses and jacket. Then he closed his eyes softly and we kissed for what seemed like forever as time stood still there on his porch until his dad, Gen-san pulled him inside. I quickly called to him "I don't have a place to stay, can I stay here with you?" he nodded.

The inside was even cooler than the outside. I got to sleep in his room. I lay on a futon just like the one I had at home. It got cold that night so he gently slipped his jacket over me while I slept. It was so warm, I was glad he was my boyfriend now. All was peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Festival Time

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole time during breakfast, Gen was looking at us as if we were insane. Mainly me, because I was force-feeding Shino a pancake shaped like his head. Though it was burnt and crispy, Shino-kun didn't complain. He just told me he had a surprise for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow!" was all I could say as we came upon the huge festival to celebrate the village's birthday.

We'd met up with Bethany and Autumn at the Ferris wheel. Sasuke-chan was there too. He was wearing a blue festival kimono covered in small yellow fish. Catching my quizzical look, he simply pointed to my sister who wore a matching red one. I now noticed that her hair had been dyed black. Autumn, a fan of pink, wore a plain pink kimono with a darker pink trim.

Shino-kun was in a silky, grass green kimono with spiders and webs scattered over it. I'd bought it for him yesterday. I was wearing a purple kimono with black trim.

We ran in line only to find that it was closed due to repairs. As we, explored Autumn bumped into Sabaku no Gaara. The Suna demon. She blushed noticing that his sand defenses didn't block her. He looked at her, stunned. Gaara was in his normal clothes. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. He blushed and asked, "Do you want to ride the Tilt a Whirl?"

"sure!" she smiled. She had no idea what Suna was so scared of. He was just like any other normal, cute guy. The six of us split up to go on rides.

Beth dragged Sasuke-chan into the tunnel of love, Autumn and Gaara went to play some of the games, and I took a calmer approach, we went to the Carousel. We both hopped onto an ox drawn carriage.

By the end of the festival Gaara was lugging around seventy stuffed animals, Sasuke-chan was coated in lipstick, and Shino-kun and I were lugging a forty foot tall stuffed cat with an amber colored bow. I now had a cat ear hair band and he wore an antennae hair band

"What the hell?!" was all the response we got. It'd come from the low dialogue Sasuke.

"Huge huh? Shino-kun's good at games too!"

"Gaara is king of the ducky game!"

"Sasuke-kun's a good kisser!"

"Gaara tried but we ended up getting mouths full of sand." As Autumn said this they both spit out a little sand.

"Sasuke-kun where are you?" cam the unison voices of Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, HIDE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

A Jealous Sakura

I don't know if shino has a mom or not if so tell me

This chapter freaks out Beth the most (I actually have a sister named Beth) especially what Gen does! (^.^) (lol monkey face!)

*things you should look up on the internet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sasuke! Why are you covered in kiss marks?!" Sakura asked confused.

"Because."

"That's not the answer!"

"So."

"I knew it! You like her more!" Ino then ran crying. Sakura just stood there looking as if she were going to kill Bethany.

"I know what you're thinking, Sakura-chan." I calmly said, "If you do that you may just wake up with an *O-dokoro in your house." With that, she'd had it and Sakura stormed off.

"Why would that happen?" Sasuke-chan asked.

"You may not have noticed, but one thing Beth can do is summon *yokai."

"Oh." This was the most curios I'd seen Sasuke-chan since *episode 101. It was almost too cool to be real.

That night we gathered in Shino-kun's backyard for a picnic. I'd made buggy shaped cookies, pancakes, (That weren't burned!) cakes, and sandwiches.

Gen seemed to stare at me a lot. He didn't once look away from me. It was way creepy. That night I learned why.

"Gnah hmm unn" I grumbled, "Gen-san? It's midnight and I have a mission tomorrow."

"I know it's late, but I need to tell you something." His voice was calm and serious.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me into his room.

"The more I look at you the more I see my wife. You look like her, you even act like her." I looked stunned. What the hell was he trying to tell me and why the hell was he acting like such a creeper. "Monarch died when Shino was very young. He can hardly remember her. Please, take good care of him, you make him so happy. That is all that matters."

"Gen-san," I said placing a hand on his shoulder though he was way taller than I was and I didn't want to touch a creeper, "I understand."

Now that I was wide-awake, after my encounter with the creeper, I spent the rest of the night gathering various weapons and scrolls for my mission.

It was to be a very simple mission for me alone. While my team was to infiltrate Akatsuki as spies, I was to do the same in Otogakeru (sp?). I'd already chosen my persona, Aki Maiozu, a wandering nomad seeking lodging for a week. Once inside I'd earn my keep as a maid and musician, as well as Abumi Zaku's girlfriend, a task I didn't enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

I Love Him…NOT!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was going to be tough. To have to pretend to like Abumi Zaku and what if Shino-kun saw me. This was classified. Tough luck…I guess.

It was six in the morning, time to start my entry. This was the time when Zaku went to train in a clearing near Hidden Leaf.

I slyly slashed open my arm and legs, and ran dropping my kunai. I entered his line of sight and collapsed. He ran up to me "_Sucker!_" I thought. This was way too easy. I let him carry me there while I pretended to be unconscious. He left the room and returned with Kabuto.

"She looks fine now, Zaku."

"I swear she was running like mad when she came into view and collapsed into pools of blood!"

I opened my eyes. "Huh? Wha! Where am I?" I pathetically gazed at Zaku and using my sweetest charming voice I asked, "Who are you?" adding a giggle to make it more mushy gushy (blech) I almost hurled at that thought. I hated Zaku but a mission is a mission.

It worked! "A… Abu… Abumi… Zaku!" he finished as Kabuto whacked him on the back of his head.

"Maiozu, Aki." I smiled and giggled once more.

"So Aki," Kabuto interrupted "what on Earth went on to cause those wounds?"

"Oh! Sorry. Well, you see, I'm a nomad and I was lodging in a neighboring village, but sadly I upset my host family, and they chased me with a kitchen knife." I then looked down to hide my laughing face. "I'm sorry to be a burden on you but I'm just a wandering nomad and you're honorable shinobi."

Zaku and Kabuto then whispered, but I could hear them.

"Kabuto, I'll comfort her, you ask Orochimaru-samma if she can stay with us."

"Fine!" with that Kabuto left in a muttering storm of anger.

"What was that about?" I asked innocently.

"Oh nothing. Here let me wrap your wounds."

I extended my arm. As Aki, I wore a purple hair band, my normal shirt, and a pink skirt. This ruse seemed to work.

"Done!"

"Thanks!" I then began flirting. "Gosh, ninja must be strong like you all the time huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Catfight

I have no clue as to why so much shit is in my bag.

*check internet

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yup" he said flexing his muscles.

"Wow!" I said enthusiastically while mentally gagging, giving him a tight hug (he reeked like moldy pizza). He was such a loser.

"Whoa! I came in at a bad time didn't I?"

"Hee hee! It's Spiderman live and in person!" I squealed! Best to act under my cover.

"Uh… actually my name's Kidomaru, and lord Orochimaru would like to speak with our little guest."

"Ok lead the way please, Mr. Spider."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here you are." I opened the door, and prepared to be found out.

He first searched my bag, dumping out poky, paper, pencils, markers, crayons, a deck of yugi-oh cards, a duel disc (don't know how it fit), several how to draw books (my sister's), packages of instant ramen, and a photo of me, Beth, and Autumn, dressed in princess outfits, when we were 8 years old.

He then threw my stuff at me and began to question me.

"Why are you here?" the snake lord, Orochimaru hissed.

"A kind shinobi of yours was wonderful enough to take me here while I was out cold. Abumi-kun. If you hurt him, I'll make real annoying crying sounds (my specialty lol).

He gave me a look of confusion and sent me out. I took my time to memorize the layout of Orochimaru's lair.

Room after room, I walked all over. Finally a voice.

"Kin, did you hear what I heard?"

"What now, Tayuya?"

"Zaku let a girl in!"

"Zaku is soo gonna die!"

I put my curious face on and slid in.

"Uh…umm… I'm… uh…lost. Oh, I'm interrupting, I'll leave."

"It's ok. Hi I'm Tayuya."

"Hi Tayuya, I'm Aki. Do you know where Zaku-kun ran off to?"

"No, but maybe you can chat with us!"

I didn't like Tayuya's tone there. I knew she was going to attack.

She raised her flute, "Do you like *Enca? **CHAINS OF FANTASIA**!"

I dodged and grabbed a sheet of paper, I rolled it up, and with a poof of smoke, it became a bow staff. Combat began.

Kin drew senbon as her weapon. I knew where this was going I grabbed the thread and made hand signs. "Fire style! fireball jutsu."

A thrashing hot tongue of flame erupted from my small mouth and snaked its way to Kin's hand burning it to an ashy stub.

"Now." I said calmly stopping and turning to them. "Tell anyone and you will die!"

"Got it!" they squeaked.

"Good." I said leaving the cat fight. I was so done playing. "_It's time to get closer to Zaku, but first, I'll write to the others in Akatsuki."_ I thought.

_**Dear sisters in arms,**_

_**How are things going for you? I miss you girls so much. Things are good for me so far. This is a short message, but it's all I've got to say**_

_**Sayonara,**_

_**Alicia **_

I wrote this in my best handwriting and sent it by a crane I summoned using origami. I'd become quite an expert in making origami into real things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"DINNER! AHHH. JIROBO! DAMMIT! NO NO NOT THE PIZZA! SHARE FATSO!" Came the voices of Sakon and Ukon the conjoined twins.

I ran, following the voices and got caught in the fray.

"Earth style: DORO DOMU BARRIER!"

"Ahh!" I screamed to level my innocence.

"Aki!" yelled Zaku. "dammit Jirobo look at what you've done!"

Kabuto was inside with Sakon, Ukon, and me. "Kabuto-san, I've been examining. Do you have a decent weapon?"

"what are you getting at, Aki?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Jirobo!

*Look up on internet.

From author: you people are lucky you got this, my sister who types this got into a fight with me luckily we're twins and great friends. Lol (^.^) monkey face from both of us

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Take your weapon and aim for the center of the opposite wall." I then pulled out one of my papers and wrote on it. "I never thought I'd have to use this *Ofuda."

Wrapping it around his scalpel kunai, he did as instructed. The barrier blew up into a fog of dirt.

"What kind of Ofuda was that?" asked the medic, awe showing on his face.

"A protection seal passed down in my family." I easily lied. "It destroys chakra"

"Cool!"

We walked out unharmed. "Zaku-kun, Spiderman!" I said pulling them into a hug, until Kidomaru turned blue. Tayuya and Kin walked in on this.

"Zaku! What the hell are you doing with this THING!" Tayuya shouted furiously shaking her finger at me.

"Hey!" I shouted infuriated, "I'm no thing. I'm a girl, and I happen to like him miss flute-for-a-weapon, that attacked a guest! Why is it that the men I meet are nicer than the women?" I sobbed (obviously faking though they didn't see) and ran out, but I could faintly over hear them.

"You boys should know, she's not as sweet as she'd like you and Orochimaru-samma to believe."

"Yeah right, Tayuya, and I'm king of the world." Replied the medic in a comedic, sarcastic tone.

"Kabuto! I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"She's a Kunoichi!" screamed Kin in a frantic attempt to get the men to understand.

"Come to think of it she did figure out how to get us out of Jirobo's barrier." Kabuto replied in dawning realization.

"And, Kin found her I.D." Tayuya smirked holding out a thin piece of plastic.

" I sure did. Esplund, Alicia: 00006589. Talented in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Able to dispel Genjutsu. Teacher: Mitarashi Anko. Rank: Genin." Kin rambled off without a glance at the card.

"So Aki-chan was just a cover?" zaku sniffled through sobs.

"Yes Zaku, Aki is just a cover."

"Maybe she still likes me?" Zaku said hopefully through sobs as tears filled his gigantic mouth.

I reentered the room. "Fool if I liked you you'd live through THIS!" I drew my katana. "Sorry!" I said in a singsong mockery.

"Zenkuhua!" he cried and hesitantly he shot a blast of air towards me from his hands. The hesitation was his downfall, I quickly dodged and sliced his arms off laughing all the while. "SHINOBI HAVE NO EMOTIONS FOOL!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Discovered

*I really have a black cat named dippy and if u have any illustrations I'd love to see them ^^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Goshenki blade!"

"Poor serpent!" I said turning to Orochimaru-baka. His blade couldn't match my speed. Back at home I dreamed of this fight and had ran 30 laps everyday even in snow. "I'm too fast silly snake!"

It was time to end this. I was outnumbered by a long shot. I grasped Hyrogan from my pocket and weaved hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I called as my black cat, Dippy, arrived in a poof of tan colored smoke.

"Hey Kabuto, you like Ofuda and talismans? How about this!" I wrapped one around my tiny cat's tail, and he grew larger. "Sic them Dippy-neko!"

" I thought you loved me!" Zaku had been sobbing this line the entire fight and I was getting annoyed.

"Zaku you dumbass I told you already! The 25th law of shinobi conduct: shinobi must never show emotion. It will jeopardize the mission. Always put the mission first. I thought you of all people, being a shinobi should know.

Dippy was clawing and biting Orochimaru-baka, while I was dodging Kabuto. I turned and slowly applied poison lipstick, which I pulled out of my pocket. I grabbed the medic who was in shock at the sudden move, and kissed him, causing him to pass out, and me to vomit. "_Damn I sure do have to so a lot of messed up stuff on this mission, I'm never going back to Oto again…" _I thought to myself.

"Earth curse seal!"

"Shit!" Orochimaru sank his cold fangs into me. His curse pained me like poison. It burned my flesh worse than fire. I ran clutching the fresh bite wound in my lower tricep. It looked like a pair of wings, like the one Kimmimaro had on his chest before he died.

My world went blank as I released cry after cry of agony, collapsing into a soundless abyss, landing with a thud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey lady, you ok?" I blinked awake, and as my eyes focused, the form of Konohamaru came into view. "Iruka-sensei!"

I'd been found during an academy field exercise, by Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

At first, I didn't know why I wasn't in Oto, but it came back to me in a hot sweeping flash of agonizing pain.

I spent the rest of the week in bed rest, and left the hospital bright and early on a calm clear Monday morning. Expecting Shino-kun to come and kiss me, but he didn't come.

I ran to team 8's training area confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

The Tears I Shed

From author: here's another long one, I hope you like it I know I did

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I say we go to Oto and kick that Abumi's ass!"

"B…But Ki… Kiba th…that's… dan…dangerous."

"He took Shino! Are you seriously just gonna let that happen, Hinata?"

"Noooooooo!" I screamed banging my fists on the bare ground. "Oh no! This is all my fault! I'm soo sorry Shino-kun I couldn't help you!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Alicia-chan, Inuzuka-san, and I want to help you in the attempt or rescuing my beloved boyfriend!"

"You like that bug creep!"

I began to sob. The shinobi world was cruel and heartless, like I was back home in America.

"Don't… Don't call him a… a bug creep! You'll never find a guy who… who thinks I'm pretty without makeup on, who'll stay awake to watch me sleep, a guy who is constantly reminding me of how much he loves me! And I love him. "_Great," _I thought, "_I sounded like Hyuga-chan."_

"Whoa!"

"W… W… Wow, y.. You… must… b.. Be…h…happy, w…with…hi…him!"

"Damn right I am!" I then put a scroll down and pressed my palm on it. Out jumped Dippy again, ready to fight.

"Akamaru may be a good ninja hound, but my Dippy cat's good too." I made hand signs. "Animal mergence jutsu!"

I reached out my arms, and my hands became furry black, clawed paws. I did a flip, I grew cat ears, and a long smooth panther like black tail! Fangs gleamed from inside my mouth and hung over my closed lip.

"You're a cat! No way! I'm not gonna trust you!" Kiba proclaimed.

I blinked changing my big brown soulless eyes into green orbs with slit like pupils and night vision.

"Let's go! Now!" At the gate, I met my team who told funny stories of their time in Akatsuki.

"And then, Zetsu and Tobi snuck into Itachi's room and dyed his hair rainbow!" Bethany laughed holding her side.

"That's not all!" Autumn continued, "Sasori and Deidara taught me how to blow up stuff, like this: Katsu!" she yelled blowing a large crater into the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch9

The Tears I Shed

From author: here's another long one, I hope you like it I know I did

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I say we go to Oto and kick that Abumi's ass!"

"B…But Ki… Kiba th…that's… dan…dangerous."

"He took Shino! Are you seriously just gonna let that happen, Hinata?"

"Noooooooo!" I screamed banging my fists on the bare ground. "Oh no! This is all my fault! I'm soo sorry Shino-kun I couldn't help you!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Alicia-chan, Inuzuka-san, and I want to help you in the attempt or rescuing my beloved boyfriend!"

"You like that bug creep!"

I began to sob. The shinobi world was cruel and heartless, like I was back home in America.

"Don't… Don't call him a… a bug creep! You'll never find a guy who… who thinks I'm pretty without makeup on, who'll stay awake to watch me sleep, a guy who is constantly reminding me of how much he loves me! And I love him. "_Great," _I thought, "_I sounded like Hyuga-chan."_

"Whoa!"

"W… W… Wow, y.. You… must… b.. Be…h…happy, w…with…hi…him!"

"Damn right I am!" I then put a scroll down and pressed my palm on it. Out jumped Dippy again, ready to fight.

"Akamaru may be a good ninja hound, but my Dippy cat's good too." I made hand signs. "Animal mergence jutsu!"

I reached out my arms, and my hands became furry black, clawed paws. I did a flip, I grew cat ears, and a long smooth panther like black tail! Fangs gleamed from inside my mouth and hung over my closed lip.

"You're a cat! No way! I'm not gonna trust you!" Kiba proclaimed.

I blinked changing my big brown soulless eyes into green orbs with slit like pupils and night vision.

"Let's go! Now!" At the gate, I met my team who told funny stories of their time in Akatsuki.

"And then, Zetsu and Tobi snuck into Itachi's room and dyed his hair rainbow!" Bethany laughed holding her side.

"That's not all!" Autumn continued, "Sasori and Deidara taught me how to blow up stuff, like this: Katsu!" she yelled blowing a large crater into the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Trouble

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good" I replied smiling evilly.

"The Aburame kid is being held in the north wing, with pesticide to keep him from using his bugs. As for Sasuke-samma, Orochimaru-samma is the inly one who knows."

"Let's go!"

"Wait, what about me?!" Kabuto asked, terrified.

"My Tengu can kill you." My sister replied as Kabuto wet his pants in fear.

"Beth, your heartless." I said simply.

"Thanks for the compliment, sis. Tengu! Arrive! Kill him, NOW!" we walked on.

What I didn't know was that in my world someone else had found the circle. It allowed them through. They had landed right next to my Shino-kun.

"Where are we Sam?"

"I don't know Lexie?"

"It's dark, and I smell bug spray."

"Shut up and go away!" the firm male voice made the shudder.

"Who are you?" the asked in unison

Sam pulled out a lighter. "He's just a kid." She exclaimed looking at the pale boy behind the bars of the dimly lit cell.

"Who'd you expect? Moth Man?"

"With a voice like that, kinda."

The lighter flickered, casting a creepy shadow upon Shino's face. They gazed in awe at the pale sickly looking boy.

"Can we help you?"

"The help I need is now arriving. Listen."

"Shiiiiinoooooo-kuuuuun!!!!"

"That's that Esplund bitch! Alicia!"

"Never insult Alicia-chan!"

What does kun mean?" they asked looking towards shino for answers.

"You speak Japanese, but you do not know how to say loved boy!?"

"Loved?" they asked in disgust.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I ran to the bars of the dimly lit cell, and screamed.

"Sam-baka! Get away from my boyfriend!"


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Evil!

**From author:** what I really need is some illustrations of Sam and Lexie, if anyone can draw them for me id be really happy my sister and I got in a fight over their appearance when she tried and Id love to see what you guys come up with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There stood my bitter rival, Sam, and her crony Lexie. Sam looked even meaner as a manga character. She had her long red hair tied high up in a ponytail like Ino-Chan's, but dressed in a short cropped tank top, and a pair of shorts. She wore wedged high heels and a twisted grin.

Lexie always twined Sam's look, even here, the blonde bully seemed like a dull clone.

"Boyfriend!" Sam yelled as she grinned evilly.

With a scream, I watched her force a kiss onto my struggling boyfriend's lips. The bitch never quit bugging me, and now she had found MY secret Naruto fantasy, and was kissing MY boy!

"You bitch get off of him. Feline claw!" I broke the bars, and pulled her off. "Oh my sweet, sweet beetle. I love you. Here, let me get all those slut germs out."

I hugged him tight. In Sam-baka's fashion challenged face! I was constantly called a dateless homo by her, but now who had the hot guy? ME! We kissed in the dim warmth and never wanted to let go. Ever!

At this, the slut twins ran out, bumping right into a cold eyed Uchiha glare from Sasuke-san.

"Get out of my way." Muttered the cold hearted, fair haired raven.

"You're cute, but no one bosses me around." Sam said slyly as she reached up to touch Sasuke-san's soft, gentle featured face, only to have her arm broken.

"Now they're getting it, huh, Shino-kun!" I said giggling while helping him out of the cell.

"Sure are." It was at this instant that Beth ran in, with kiba, Autumn, and Hinata racing along beside her.

"Sasuke-kun! I thought I'd never see you again!" her tone of voice was weak, worried, and hesitant. Not at all like the harsh tone, she had used to command Kabuto's death.

"Go away, Bethany-chan."

"But, Sasuke-kun…I love you I can't just leave you!"

"I know, but I'm walking this path alone."

"Sasuke-kun, I need to tell you something. I'm not from Konahoa. I'm from South Dakota, America. In another realm. I truly love you, and I don't want to lose you, but more importantly, I don't want to go back without you. My realm is a horrible prejudice filled place. I can't go back. I'll leave you alone if you just… if you just agree to visit me when I return to that dreaded place!"


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Semester tests, and missed school.

* From author: I hope u liked this story, because these next three are the last of it, there probably won't be a sequel unless at least 20 people ask me to. Lols (^.^) look 4 my next story, _My Crazy Days In Akatsuki._ Written through the eyes and diary of Uchiha Itachi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Then ruining the moment, came the singsong beep of Autumn's cell phone.

"My phone!"

"Autumn, oh! your phone killed the mood!"

"Sorry. Uhm hi mom. Well um… uh…-sorry mom. I know I'm supposed to be in school now. I know mom. WHAT!? SEMESTER TESTS!!! TODAY!? Shit! I'm sorry the language mom. BYE!" after that, she hung up.

"Sayonara Sasuke-Kun, I'll see you later…right?" Bethany asked waving hesitantly.

"Shino-Kun, do you know how we can go back?"

"How about through there?" he replied pointing at the portal Sam and Lexie had come through.

"I can see my class! Oh! Shino-kun I'm scared. I've spent over a month here with you. What if I can't get back here?"

"It's closing sis! We gotta go! Now!" my sister yelled at me in frustration.

I ran towards it half-heartedly.

" Alicia-Chan! Wait! I have something for you!" my buggy bf exclaimed for once true emotion in his voice.

I ran to him, my sweet buggy love.

"Now, close your eyes and bow your head." I felt him hug me and put something on my neck, with a small clink, feeling tears on my cheek I opened my eyes. He had tears as well and a weak sad smile.

"Shino-Kun…" I said in a slow whisper, "it's so beautiful."

Around my neck was a strand of taut braided spider silk, with a dangling sterling silver heart pendant that shone in the pale light.

"Now Go! Before you can't!"

"But wouldn't it be better that way?" Autumn asked upset by the thought of leaving her knight in sandy armor,(if you couldn't guess, its Gaara).

"No! I'll see you there my love just you wait!" he said gently pushing me towards the portal.

"Sayonara, buggy buggy-kun! Visit me! Oh! And tell that doggy, Inuzuka-san I'm sorry for scaring him! Kay?"

"Kay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked the dark, locker-lined hall, into my homeroom. As I entered I was hit by a barrage of voices chanting, "YOU'RE LATE!" the slut twins Sam and Lexie had been taken home by Kiba (poor dog), who now stood outside as a dog, making sure that I was okay for my buggy-kun.

The tests were way too easy. It was all a bore compared to what I had previously done. A month in my fantasy realm was a mere day here.

We three of team 13 walked over to Autumn's house after school and as we entered the house we were shocked at what we heard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Help me! PLEASE!" it was Adrian, Autumn's brother.

"Sabakyososo!" came a dark voice from within.

"What the hell did you say you freaky asian!?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

Goody! Goody! It's Gaara!

The end is drawing near and I hate to end it but It simply can't go on, I hope you enjoy my story and there is an epilogue yet to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We bolted in, but not as fast as the attacker vanished. We looked up.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Autumn-san!"

"AHHHHH, Autumn, you know this freaky Asian sandman?!"

"Yeah, sorry Adge, he's kinda my boyfriend." She said hugging the tall black clad ninja of the sand. His hair reddened with the blood of his many victims.

"Sorry dude, I didn't think someone like you was related to this beauty queen." Gaara apologized to Adrian, "so Autumn that's how you look in this weirdo realm?"

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint the sand prince."

"Not at all, because of you being gone so long, I was too upset to kill, I've slacked on missions. I need you."

"AAAHHH!"

"Beth! What's up?!"

"Someone's behind me."

"Yeah…Me." Beth turned swiftly to see Sasuke-san. "I've been tailing you for a while now, and so has this bug."

"Shino-kun!" I screamed running up to him. "Oh my buggy buggy-kun, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, my sweet feline."

"Oh Shino. I hate this dreadful rage filled world in which I must live. I want to be with you. You and no other!"

"Then we must find a way for you to live with me, but not worry anyone."

"No one at school will care. Only my parents and they'll not mind my annoying self gone for a while."

"I'll convince them, you're moving in with me."

"How?"

"I have ways." After that, we walked to the lake. My idea of a perfect date: picnic in the gazebo, sodas at subway, no one to ruin it, no one to ruin it, and goddamn it no one to ruin it!

I giggled gently listening to him talk, as we planned how it would work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse me, sir. My name is Shino Aburame. I would quite like it if your daughter moved in with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15

A New Life

This is the final chapter the next thing I post will be the epilogue I hope u enjoyed this story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And just who the hell are you to take my girl?"

"Daddy, he's my boyfriend!"

"But no guy in Wagner likes you!"

"Shino's from Konoha!"

"That made up place?"

"Oh…So I'm made up?"

"You made Shino-kun mad! APOLOGISE!"

"Take her. There! You're my apology!"

"Oh! Sasuke-Kun, from team 7, he wants Beth to live with him! Kay?"

"FINE!"

"Alicia, hold the necklace to the sun."

"Kay, Shino-kun." I did as told, and we were taken again by the wondrous, flash of hot light. Warmth flowed trough us as we morphed into shinobi.

"Ahh…. Dear Konoha. It's so good to be back home. I missed this place so much!"

"Sure did, who wants Ichiraku?" replied Autumn with a smile.

"I'm in!" Shino and I replied, in sync. (just like in the movies!)

"Sorry, but Sasuke-kun is gonna show me Oto!"

"Kay!"

"While you were gone, Ichiraku made a new flavor of ramen." Shino-kun informed me sweetly.

"Cool!"

"Naruto helped make it."

"Kay, what all'd I miss?"


	16. epilouge

Epilogue

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara and Autumn married at age 23, and are currently in Suna holding a wedding festival.

Shino and I are waiting a couple years, but we'll marry soon.

Beth and Sasuke are in Oto, but they visit.

We've all made A.N.B.U, and love our masks! Autumn's a Jackal, Beth's a wolf, and unlike what I thought, I'm no feline, I'm a monkey!

Goodbye,

Soon to be Alicia, Aburame.


End file.
